About Him, Who Look Familiar
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Pemuda itu hadir lagi dalam mimpi Oda, memanggilnya dengan sebutan Odasaku dengan nada hangat seolah mereka pernah akrab. Lalu ketika memikirkannya, Akutagawa tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruangannya, bertanya apakah ia boleh masuk. / Beast!AU


"_Mari bersulang. _To the Stray Dogs_!"_

Ting!

_Oda tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berada di tempat ini, di dalam sebuah bar, duduk dan menggenggam gelas berisi whiskey sembari menghadap kamera. Kala melirik, yang paling dekat dengannya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan pakaian serba hitam dan perban membalut mata kanannya. Oda kenal siapa itu, dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga merasa bingung kenapa orang itu duduk di sampingnya._

_Suara jepretan kamera terdengar tak lama setelahnya. Ketika pemuda berkacamata—yang juga bersama mereka, entah siapa itu—segera mengecek kamera tadi, si surai cokelat menoleh ke arah Oda sambil tersenyum tipis._

"_Kapan-kapan maru berkumpul seperti ini lagi, ya, Odasaku?" ucapnya riang._

Odasaku?

Lalu Oda terbangun.

**~o~**

**About Him, Who Look Familiar**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: Beast!AU]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

Langit sudah menunjukan bias jingganya kala Oda melirik jendela. Pria itu lantas menatap bawah—ada kertas dan pena. Ah, lagi-lagi ia ketiduran di atas meja saat sedang menulis.

_Dan lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kembali hadir dalam mimpinya._

Oda tahu benar siapa pemuda itu—jelas tahu, karena selain pernah bertemu, pemuda itu juga yang sudah membuat salah seorang anak asuh sekaligus rekannya memiliki dendam yang teramat sangat. Pemuda itu juga pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Odasaku_, dengan nada yang sedemikian hangat seolah mereka pernah akrab.

(Atau memang akrab? Ah, tidak mungkin. Oda yakin sekalim ia hanya pernah bertemu orang itu satu kali, dalam Bar Lupin yang kala itu bernuansa kelam.)

_Tok, tok, tok._

"Oda-_senpai_, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara panggilan dari luar ruangan memecah lamunan Oda. Pria itu melirik sedikit ke arah intu, kemudian berkata, "Silakan!"

Bunyi khas kenop pintu yang diputar terdengar, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki ringan, mendekati Oda yang masih duduk di depan mejanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu tadi?"

"Kau melihatku tertidur?"

"Kousuke yang bilang, Oda-_senpai_ ketiduran lagi di meja kerjanya."

"Begitu?" Oda hanya melirik ketika Akutagawa Ryuunosuke menghidangkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja—tumben-tumbennya anak itu rajin, karena biasanya anak itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun kalau ada waktu senggang.

Keheningan merambah di antara keduanya untuk sementara waktu. Oda diam saja tanpa meminum tehnya, dan Akutagawa … melamun, mungkin? Yang pasti, manik keduanya sama-sama terarah pada langit senja yang sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh malam bertabur bintang.

"Aku memimpikannya lagi," Oda tiba-tiba bicara. Akutagawa menoleh.

"Maksudnya?"

"Orang itu …" sejenak, Oda memberi jeda. "Dazai Osamu."

Wajah Akutagawa berubah masam—meski tidak terlalu kentara karena ekspresinya nyaris kelewat datar—ketika nama pimpinan Port Mafia itu disebutkan, membuat dendam itu rasanya kembali membuncah. Oda bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah anak asuhnya itu, lalu tersadar kalau ia baru saja salah bicara.

"Ah, maaf …"

"Tidak apa-apa," Akutagawa menggeleng pelan, dengan nada datar khas dirinya yang biasa. "Lanjutkan saja, kalau mau …"

Oda menatapnya. "Kau yakin?"

Akutagawa mengangguk saja.

(Toh, orang yang dimaksud juga sudah _menghilang_, meski dendam Akutagawa padanya tidak demikian.)

Oda menghela napas, sesaat menimang-nimang haruskah ia bercerita atau tidak pada anak asuhnya yang satu itu. Akutagawa hanya diam menanti. Manik sewarna laut milik Oda menatap Akutagawa sejenak, sebelum kembali terarah pada meja.

"Aku dan dia—dan satu orang asing berkacamata, yang tidak pernah kukenal—ada di sana, dalam sebuah bar, sedang berfoto dengan kamera analog …"

Oda menceritakan semuanya—juga mimpi-mimpi yang sebelumnya juga pernah hinggap dalam tidurnya, soal pemuda bersurai cokelat bernama Dazai Osamu itu. Tentang rupanya, sikapnya, gayanya yang entah kenapa terasa familier ketika memanggilnya _Odasaku _dengan nada hangat nan akrab. Akutagawa menyimak semua cerita mentornya itu dengan serius, seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan satu kata pun dari ucapannya.

"Padahal kami hanya bertemu satu kali …" Oda menggantung ucapannya, sekilas menghela napas, "… yah, rumit sekali kalau harus kujelaskan."

Cerita Oda berhenti di situ. Akutagawa masih diam, kali ini mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Oda. Memang terasa aneh kalau didengar oleh orang awam. Rangkaian peristiwa yang terasa nyata, baik bagi Oda yang mengalami ataupun Akutagawa yang hanya mendengarkan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Akutagawa teringat ucapan Dazai tempo hari, di atas atap Port Mafia, setelah bertarung dengan Nakajima Atsushi. Penjelasan soal _buku _dan _dunia lain _yang saling terhubung agaknya mulai bisa dipahami meskipun tidak seberapa.

Ya, pasti tentang itu.

"Mungkin memang Oda-_senpai_—" segera Akutagawa menutup mulutnya begitu teringat sesuatu.

Oda melirik. "Hm?"

"L-lupakan saja …" kenyataan yang bisa membuat Oda juga mengetahui soal buku itu, lebih baik Akutagawa simpan rapat-rapat untuk saat ini.

Dahi Oda mengernyit, tak paham. Namun sejurus kemudian ia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah …" lalu ia berdiri, lantas menatap Akutagawa. "Sebentar lagi malam. Ayo, bantu aku menyiapkan meja makan."

"Ya."

**~end~**

**Gaje as always, waktu bikin ini saia gabut :'v (ya gabut gak gabut hasilnya tetap you know lah, awokowkwok :'v /auto digebuk)**

**Btw … ada anak SMARIDASA kah di sini? Soalnya kemaren pas kenalan di kelas sama asrama, banyak yg bilang punya akun FFn (ga nanya username mereka kemaren), jadi ya mana tahu ada yg sefandom gitu :'v**


End file.
